Just A Girl
by Shed Some Tears
Summary: This is an EmJay. Jay realizes that after the ravine stuff he still has feelings for Emma. One problem Emma won't give him the time of day. Come see if anything works out. This is my first fanfic so be kind. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters or the show.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I would really like your feedback. Thanks Bunches!

"Jay snap out of it" Alex snapped her fingers in front of Jay's face to get him to stop staring and what ever it was he was staring at

"Sorry babe" Jay thinking in his head 'that was a close one'. Ever since the ravine business he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Emma. She was always just cause girl or Greenpeace Nelson until that one faithful night. Emma went from Miss Innocent to being a little under Miss Santos. And it was all his doing. In a way he was proud of himself but in the pit of his stomach he had some guilt there. She had trusted him with her feelings and he had to be a dirt bag and use her. And the worst part was that he had feelings for her too. Ever since they had started 'Dracula' and he had to see her all the time he started to notice every little thing about her. It was like she was perfect and all her faults just added to her beauty.

Jay knew this was terrible he finally got Alex back. He loved Alex . . . well that's what he thought before all this happened. Before all this he thought a girl like Emma Nelson would never even look his way. Jay knew Emma still had feelings for him. He knew Emma had to still feel something she wouldn't have done that if she didn't think the feelings were going to last. Then he thought to himself 'where is Emma'? He hadn't seen her for almost two weeks (when her parents found out about the STD). Then he saw Manny Santos come down the hallway with the geek squad (JT, Toby, and Liberty). He waved Manny over.

"So where's Green-I mean Emma been?" Jay asked Manny

"Not here can I go now?" Manny retorted

"Very funny Santos, where has she been?"

"Look I'm not allowed to tell you but she will be back tomorrow ok"

"Why can't you tell me? Is she sick?"

"Oh you mean besides the disease you gave her? Then no she's perfect"

"Manny please I really want to know and I'm being serious"

"Jay I have to get to Kwan's class maybe I'll tell you later but for now why don't you go tell your girlfriend how much you love her just like you did to my best friend" Manny walked away trying to make it to class before the bell. When he couldn't see her anymore Jay turned back around to Alex, Amy, Sean, and Ellie. He had no idea what was going on.

By the time 5th period came around he couldn't take it anymore. Jay got up and left. He knew this probably meant suspension but it was worth it if he found out where Emma was.

**Ok so really short for my first chapter. This is my first fanfic so please be nice lol. I will try and update this soon. R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

As Jay stormed out of school Mr. Simpson was pulling up to the school with Emma in the passenger seat. Jay picked up his pace and almost walked right past them until he heard Mr. Simpson's voice call out

"Mr. Hogart where do you think you're going during school hours?"

"Well Mr. Simpson," noticing Emma was in the car "I was just about to go to The Dot to have some lunch. Do you want me to bring Emma?'

"Well Jason I don't think that's necessary but you can ask her." Mr. Simpson walked away into the building and Jay walked over to the car.

Jay tapped on the window and Emma looked over and gave him a look that could have killed him. He yelled through the window "Can we talk?" Emma finally gave in and rolled down the window.

"Where have you been?" Jay asked with as much sincerity as he could spit out.

"Home my parents told me I didn't have to go to school until I was ready." Emma said

"Well do you want to have some lunch?"

"Why would I have lunch with you?"

"Because we have to straighten some things out please, Emma."

"Jay do you realize what you have put me through these last two weeks?" Emma starting to get kind of angry

"Look I'm sorry ok I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I messed up I know I did and I'm sorry"

"Save it Jay as of now sorry isn't good enough" Emma rolled her window back up and one small tear rolled down her cheek. Jay knew there was nothing more he could do but wait for her to come around and try to hear his side of the story even though he didn't know what his side was yet.

Jay stormed off to his Civic and got in. He didn't know where to go so he just sat for awhile. Then his cell phone said he had a text message from the one and only Sean. It read 'You ditched school and didn't get me? Pull your car around front I'll be out in 5'. Jay laughed to himself. Him and Sean would get wasted and then go down to the ravine and get laid and Emma wouldn't mean a god damn thing. He pulled his car up right next to the sidewalk in front of school Simpson's car just a few feet away.

As Sean walked out Emma noticed him and ran out of the car and wrapped him in a hug. Sean was surprised to see her and all he could do was hug back.

Emma whispered in his ear "I missed you".

He said "Right back at ya babe."

Jay was pissed beyond belief. He honked his horn so Sean would know he was waiting.

"Look I got to go but call me later ok?" Sean said looking over at Jay to see what his deal was.

With a quick ok Emma gave Sean a kiss on the cheek and they went to their separate cars.

Sean climbed into the Civic and Jay just stared at him until he realized that he never told Sean about the ravine so he would have no idea.

"So what was with the rush?" Sean asked

Realizing now wasn't the best time to explain Jay just pulled his car away from the school and said "I just didn't want Raddich to see us". Then Jay turned up the radio and they drove to The Dot. They drove in silence until Sean couldn't take it anymore and said "What's going on with you and Emma?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Come on Jay I'm not stupid when you guys dropped me off in Wasaga that day I know there was a reason you wanted her to be there."

"Look Cameron that's over with. Your back now and nothing happened with me and Emma"

"That too! She never used to be Emma to you until before I left. She was always Cause Girl or Greenpeace. You made me turn my back on one of the true friends I had so you could take her."

"I didn't take her we took each other" Realizing he said too much Jay painfully waited for Sean's response.

"You what!" Sean screamed "What the hell did you do with the one girl who ever cared for me Jay! If you hurt her I swear on my life!"

"Look things happened at the ravine after you left. And now she's . . . sick so to say."

"What do you mean she's sick?"

"Look I gave a STD ok. She never wants to talk to me again you have nothing to worry about. You have your Emmy back. Oh wait no you don't . . . you still have the vampire what's her name again . . . Ellie? Yeah that's right. Ok look I did love her and I still do and the only reason I got back with Alex was because I knew she would be the only one who would take me back. I don't go down there anymore although when I saw you hugging her I thought about it. Ok. Happy now?"

"I can't believe it." That was all Sean could say.

They drove to The Dot so they could have the lunch they wanted. And maybe talk some more

**Note: I forgot to put it in but Emma didn't tell her parents it was Jay who gave her the STD so he is in the clear at the Nelson-Simpson home. (Besides the fact that Snake just doesn't like Jay because of the laptop incident)**

**Ok so that's all for now. What do you think? What will happen between Jay and Emma? Will Sean become a factor? Not sure so tell me what you're thinking. I'll try and update it soon. I think I already know what's going to happen but I'll see I might change my mind. R&R please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: Ok, I realize that I take Jay and Sean out of character. But, that is how I like them so if you don't like that then don't read it. And if you don't like EmJay then don't read EmJay. As for who finds out what that is my choice so if you have a problem that then don't read it. Ok now that that's done, on with the story.**

Sean and Jay sat down at a table and their waiter came and took their order. Sean was still in kind of shock and hadn't said a word since Jay told him about him and Emma.

"Yo man look I don't know what to tell you" Jay finally said

"You can lie to me and say you didn't sleep with my ex-girlfriend" Sean said with not as much emotion as he wanted

While Sean was blanking out Jay was replaying in his mind all that had happened with him and Emma. It all happened so fast but Jay knew that he was meant to be with Emma not Alex.

"I can't do that. It did happen and look I'm sorry but I don't regret it. It was meant to happen sometime. Ever since Wasaga she's needed someone and so did I. I couldn't talk to Alex about it and no one else understood me like she did. Plus man I don't know if you noticed but she's really hot"

Sean stared at him blankly. His best friend had just said his ex-girlfriend was hot. Sean had had enough. He grabbed Jay's keys and walked out. Jay followed close behind but couldn't catch up. Sean started up the Civic and headed out of the parking lot giving Jay the middle finger.

Jay sat there in awe. Did that really just happen? Did Sean his supposed best friend just steal his damn car? Jay went back into The Dot and asked to use a phone and called the one person he knew would answer. Emma.

"Hello?" Emma answered a little suspiciously

"Hey Emma its Jay listen-"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Sean just stole my car, ok? Look I'm at The Dot come and get me please." Jay said

"Sean stole your car?" Emma had to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes he stole my car, now get over here."

"Ok but only because Sean stole your car" Emma said giggling in between each word.

**&&**

"Dad we have to go get Jay" Emma told Snake as he got in the car

"Why do we have to get Jay he was only going for lunch?" Snake said

"Well Sean took his car and hasn't come back yet and we know Jay needs to go to class." Emma said with a smirk. She knew the last thing Jay wanted to do was go to class.

"Well ok where is he?"

"The Dot"

"Ok then I guess we'll make our way over there. Oh Emma I got all your homework are you sure you don't want to stay home one more day to get it all done?" Snake asked

"No I'm sure I can get it all done tonight. Pulling an all-nighter is nothing new for me and homework."

"Ok if you insist" Snake said giving Emma a quick smile before pulling out of the Degrassi lot.

**&&**

"Look I'm sorry about this." Jay said walking over to Emma

"It's fine let's go my dad is driving you back to class." Emma said

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have called the teacher's daughter." Jay said sarcastically

"Why did you call me in the first place?" Emma asked not even looking at him.

"Because I knew you would come."

"No you didn't you hoped I'd come"

"No I know you better then you think I do. You would never not help someone. No matter what happened you're still cause girl out to save the world."

"Yeah and the one time I need saving I end up with an STD" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jay asked

"Nothing" Emma said as she climbed in the front seat of Snake's car.

Jay got in the back and they were all silent the whole way to Degrassi. Once they pulled up Jay got out thanked Mr. Simpson and headed to class looking for Sean and wondering how he was going to get home.

**Note: So short I know I'm sorry I'm having writers block. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter I needed a twist and I finally got it. So please review and tell me what you think so far. So where do we all think Jay's Civic and Sean are? Only I know hehe. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Leave me some good reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. Or the song in there by Midtown.

Author's Note: Ha-ha fast enough update for you. What can I say I got inspired quickly this time. Enjoy!

Speeding down the road Sean starts to blast the radio. Sean thinks about where to go. The ravine? No that's a bad idea. School? No also bad he'd have to see Jay. So Sean decides there's only one good place to go with only one other person.

**&&**

The door opens and Emma's eyes widen to no extent.

"Sean? But Jay said you-"Emma says.

"I know his Civic is right there. Come with me for awhile we need to talk" Sean says.

"Ok let me just tell my dad." Emma yells into the house she'll be home around 8 and she closes the door behind her. "So where are we going?" Emma asks.

"Just get in the car you'll see when we get there."

So Emma gets in the car and Sean turns on the radio. Emma starts to think about it and she realizes all the things that come with this car. All the memories that she has to think about when she's in the car. Everything that happened in the past few weeks all have to do with the person who owns this car. On the radio the song "Empty like the Ocean" comes on by some band called Midtown. Emma and Sean both start to nod their heads to the beat and look at each other and smile. It had been a long time since they had done something like this and you could tell they were enjoying it two friends just hanging out.

"I don't care where you come from if it's awful there we're all alone" Emma sings out

"I guess you're familiar with the song?" Sean asks

"I've heard them once or twice." Emma says "So you never told me where we were going."

"Were going to the beach" Sean says

"Wait the beach I didn't bring a suit." Emma says then it clicks "Wait, what beach?"

There's a pause for a moment and finally Sean takes a deep breath and tells her they are going to Wasaga Beach

"Sean Cameron turn this car around right now. I am not just dropping you off while you sort out your problems again." Emma yells at him.

"Emma chill out you aren't dropping me anywhere. I would never do that to you again not after what I heard" Sean realizing he slipped before he wanted to looks over at Emma and gives her a look that just says "wait and we'll talk" so Emma just goes back to the song.

"I don't want to fuck you I don't want to touch" Emma mumbles being that is the next line in the song. How convenient.

**&&**

"Mr. Hogart you're late" Ms. Kwan says.

"Yes I know I was having car trouble. You can ask Simpson I was with him." Jay spits back

"I might just do that when he returns." Mrs. Kwan says "Please take your seat now and as Ellie about the assignment."

"Great" Jay mumbles and sits in his seat next to Ellie.

"Where's Sean he was with you wasn't he?" Ellie asks

"He's in my Civic somewhere."

"He's in your car and you're here how did that had happen?"

"Long story but he took my car ok. And then Simpson drove me."

Oh was all Ellie could say and then no more words were exchanged. Jay sat there all he could think about was Emma and how he was going to get home.

**&&**

"Here we are." Sean said as he pulled into a parking space right off the beach. The beach was practically empty aside from the few daytime tanners. Emma got out stretched her legs and took off her shoes. Her bare feet hit the sand and it gave her a burst of energy until she remembered why she was there. She and Sean had to "talk"; which was never good when it came to Sean.

"So why are we here exactly?" Emma asks.

Sean takes out a towel from the back and lays it down on the sand and sits down. He motions for Emma to take a seat and she does.

"Well I was talking to Jay earlier." Sean says and already Emma knows where this is going. She knew he would find out eventually but she wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Look before you say anything I did love him and I don't regret anything I did. –pause- Ok maybe a little but I did love him. And Sean you flat out left with no warning no anything. I needed someone and he was there. He had feelings for me and it seemed as if he was the only one who cared." Emma took a deep breath. She knew she needed to let that out sooner or later and what better time then now.

Sean looked up like he was going to cry. Did she think that he didn't care? He still had all these feelings for her and she thought he didn't care.

"Emma how could you think that?"

"Uhm . . . maybe because all of a sudden we decided to go to the beach and the next thing I know I'm riding home with Jay and your not there. What am I supposed to think? You left me alone Sean I almost got shot in the head and you left me alone."

"I'm the one who shot the guy!"

"Indirectly the gun backfired even if you didn't Rick was going to take his own life anyway."

"Yes even so though I'm the one who pulled the trigger. How do you think it felt to go home that day?"

"You know what Sean I'm just so happy to see you again I don't want us to argue please."

"Fine I don't want to either." They both hugged each other and all of a sudden something came over Sean and he leaned in to kiss Emma.

Emma stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" Emma asked.

"Well I was going to kiss you but now I just feel like an idiot."

"Sean you have Ellie and like I said I love Jay"

"No you said you loved Jay as in you did."

"Well I still do love him I'm just angry at him but you know that were going to be talking soon."

"Emma come on. He's my best friend you don't love him."

"Yes I do. Sean get over it I did love you but we don't have anything anymore no matter how much we both want something to be there we just don't have it."

"Fine" Sean got up and walked into the water just enough so his feet could feel the water.

Emma just sat and watched him and she thought about her and Sean but all she could think about was how much she wanted Jay there right now. She had a feeling Sean needed to think so she just laid down and went to sleep on the towel.

**Note: So how do you guys like it so far. We all knew Emma was going to forgive Jay eventually. This chapter wasn't one of my best but I think it served its purpose. So guys I need more reviews please review and tell me what you think thanks a lot.**


End file.
